1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting apparatuses and detecting board thereof, and particularly to a detecting apparatus and a detecting board thereof for checking shapes, sizes, and/or positions of holes in a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
On an assembly line, some holes made in a workpiece may need to be checked for linearity and positioning.
Typically, the checking procedure is done manually by workmen using simple tools. However, when an allowable tolerance is very small such as 0.5 millimeter, accurate detection of misalignment and/or non-linearity of holes by workmen with simple tools may not be sufficient to the task, especially in mass production.
What is desired, therefore, is a detecting apparatus, which improves the detecting efficiency and accuracy of hole alignment, suitable for use in mass production.